Grand Theft Nicktoon
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is when Spongebob and the other nicktoons move to Los Santos and that city is full of crime and it requires a survival guide and the toybots move in later on,will The Nicktoons make it in Los Santos or will they die in that death trap?
1. Moving into Los Santos

Grand Theft Nicktoon Part 1 The Meeting and Day 1 in Los Santos:

Ahhhh,Nicktoon land where every nicktoon live in perfect harmony but not today because today's the day when Spongebob heardabout this game called Grand Theft Auto V Online...

Spongebob:What's Grand Theft Auto V Online?

After Spongebob watched the video of Uberhaxornova,ImmortalHD and Goldenblackhawk playing,he called a meeting at his house...

Zim:Why are we here Spongebob?

Spongebob:Because I have to tell you all something.

Dib:Well,what the hell is it?

Spongebob:We're moving to Los Santos.

Everyone:WHAT?!

Manny:Spongebob,are you crazy? We could get killed in that city!

Spongebob:Only if we don't follow the rules of survival in Los Santos.

Frida:What rules?

Spongebob:Rule number one,Stay in groups,Rule number 2,Team work,Rule number 3,help Teammates and the most important rule of all,never leave your weapons at home,and if we follow those rules,we'll make it in that death trap of a city.

Gaz:And if we don't?

Spongebob:We won't make it.

Jenny:Is that all?

Spongebob:Yes,Zim,Dib,Gaz I need to talk to you 3.

Zim:Yes,Spongebob?

Spongebob:Now,I know you all heard me say,Stay in groups and work together as a team right?

Dib:Yes,you have.

Spongebob:Well,you three need to learn how to do that.

Gaz:We don't get along well Spongebob.

Spongebob:I know,but you 3 need to get along because tomorrow,we're leaving to Los Santos,and you 3 need to work together in that city.

Zim:Alright,we'll get along.

Spongebob:Good,now go home and Pack up.

The next day...

Spongebob:Okay,everything's packed,let's go.

5 hours later...

Spongebob:Los Santos.

Tak:It doesn't look so bad.

Spongebob:This is the exterior of this death trap.

Tak:What's the inside like?

Spongebob:You'll see once we get in.

Patrick:Hey Margo!

Margo:Hey guys! If you can help us that'd be great.

Spongebob:What's wrong?

Edith:Some ass hole started a gang attack.

Spongebob:Okay,we'll help.

Tak:We will?

Spongebob:Yes.

And then there was a gunfight in the center and The Nicktoons won...

Margo:Thanks guys now we can get back home.

Spongebob:No problem.

Then The Nicktoons found a hotel and they have Apartments...

Spongebob:Well,everyone I'll see you in the morning and tomorrow things are gonna from bad to total shit storm.

Zim:Alright,good night everyone.

To be continued...


	2. Day 2 in Los Santos

Grand Theft Nicktoon Part 2:Day 2 in Los Santos

The next day in Los Santos...

Spongebob:Well,nothing yet.

Manny:Good morning Spongebob.

Spongebob:'Morning Manny.

Manny:Why are you up so early?

Spongebob:Oh,I just feel like waking up,that and plus to make sure what's going on.

*RING-RING! RING-RING!*

Spongebob:Hello?

Sarah (on the phone):Hey Spongebob?

Spongebob:Yeah Sarah?

Sarah:I need your help with something right now!

Spongebob:What is it Sarah?!

Sarah:Listen,me,Clem,Tom and Jerry and the others are in a shootout right outside of your apartment building.

Spongebob:With who?

Sarah:The toybots.

Spongebob and the others:THE TOYBOTS?!

Sarah:Yeah,they came here a last night.

Spongebob:Okay,we're on our way.

Spongebob:GODDAMN!

Frida:How did those fuckers come here?

Spongebob:We're gonna find out right fucking now,Manny,Frida get the guns,grenades and any other lethal weapon you can find.

Manny:Yes sir.

Spongebob:Come on,LET'S GO!

Sarah:Guys! RIGHT HERE!

Patrick:Okay,we're here!

Tom:Wait,where the hell are the others?

Spongebob:They're coming and Manny and Frida are the snipers.

Clementine:Okay,good.

Then the nicktoons were in another gunfight,but it's against the toy bots and guns were firing in different directions and toy bots were dying and the nicktoons won the gunfight...

Spongebob:Geez,do you guys know how they got here?

Tom:No we don't.

Jerry:Well,anyway thanks for helping we needed it.

Manny:Yeah,we kinda figured that.

Spongebob:Well we'll be going home now.

Tom:Okay.

Spongebob:Man,that was strange how did the toy bots come?

Patrick:Maybe they used an Air ship to get here.

Spongebob:Yeah,maybe.

Squidward:Well,I don't give a flying fuck because I don't know why I came with you to live in this death trap.

Spongebob:Well,we need to Figure out how they came here.

Zim:I'll sneak into their base and find their plans.

Spongebob:Okay.

To be continued...


End file.
